the prettiest little liar of them all
by thelilacfield
Summary: she lowers her head to yours and whispers six simple word - MollyIIVictoire, for Bluey


For Bluey, because she's amazing and beautiful and wonderful and I need to let her know how much she means to me.

* * *

><p><span>the prettiest little liar of them all<span>

_i_

you watch her write songs, softly strumming her guitar, and she carves the lyrics on your heart.

_ii_

she has her mother's eyes, blue as the summer sky against her glowing skin.

_iii_

the breeze kisses her skin the way you want to, mocking you when she shivers in pain-edged pleasure.

_iv_

her smile has choirs of angels singing in your head.

_v_

you could watch her forever, every movement and flicker.

_vi_

her voice washes over you as a waterfall would.

_vii_

she's deadly; she will drag you under with her.

_viii_

but the sensation that runs across your skin when she touches you is just heavenly.

_ix_

your favourite place to be at night is lying with her, listening to the crickets chirping.

_x_

sometimes you wonder if she feels the same way, as her electric glances lead you to believe so.

_xi_

and you know that this love is absolute, the be-all and end-all.

_xii_

she's the resource you run too for a little affection, a little too much, a little too little.

_xiii_

she's laughing and outrageous in her short skirts and high heels.

_xiv_

you love the familiarity of the potpourri resting on her desk.

_xv_

you catch eyes with her across the hall, a wealth of emotions in her pretty blue eyes.

_xvi_

she's your reminder than, even in this black world, love still exists.

_xvii_

you're always early to parties in an attempt to catch a glimpse of her getting ready.

_xviii_

you know just how she likes her tea: three sugars and the barest drop of milk.

_xix_

and you want to tell her every time you see her; _you're on my mind_.

_xx_

and she's always been your favourite cousin; nothing will ever change that.

_xxi_

you punched the first boy to break her heart and it felt really good.

_xxii_

you've always been the only one who could find her during games of hide-and-seek.

_xxiii_

only she can reassure you that you're special on the days when you feel complete lacklustre.

_xxiv_

she whispers _you're special _and the tears cascade down your face.

_xxv_

you look ridiculous in purple, but you always wear it, just for her.

_xxvi_

you adore her natural musical talent, the magic she creates with chords and raw passion.

_xxvii_

she has her little private island, where she daydreams, and you long to join her there.

_xxviii_

she has such extreme grace, you feel completely inadequate when you dance next to her.

_xxix_

she laughs and smiles when you patiently show her how to work a laptop, shivering when you brush her hands.

_xxx_

she spins and giggles in graham's arms and you stand on the sidelines, inordinately jealous.

_xxxi_

she breathes a breath of fresh air into your life when it grows stagnant.

_xxxii_

your skin sizzles with electricity when she touches you, whether accidental or purposely.

_xxxiii_

the scent of her sun-kissed skin haunts your dreams.

_xxxiv_

your heads spins with how long and thin and touchable her legs look in jeans.

_xxxv_

she's a little bit funky, a little bit rebellious, a little bit talented and wholly her.

_xxxvi_

her heart is a treasure chest, and she's given you the key.

_xxxvii_

you've reached that stage where every gesture and glance and word means love.

_xxxviii_

you think it will never happen; she says _have a little faith_.

_xxxix_

it seems as if that lethal arrow is stuck steadfastly in her heart too.

_xxxx_

when you're the princess and the dragons are swooping in, you beg her _be my hero_.

_xxxxi_

at last, you can finally stop questioning this relationship and chanting _maybe_.

_xxxxii_

she smiles alluringly at you on a hot summer's day and you play for hours.

_xxxxii_

you've found that forbidden fruit definitely tastes the sweetest.

_xxxxiii_

she brings the passion and heat to quench your thirsty desire for all of her.

_xxxxiv_

and now you know that you didn't believe all this time for nothing.

_xxxxv_

she smiles at you sweetly as you enjoy the swing sets and sunshine together.

_xxxxvi_

finally, everything you thought about the relationship has been proved correct.

_xxxxvii_

you no longer have to privately ponder whether she loves you or not.

_xxxxviii_

you no longer have to rant about her hopelessness to freddie or lucy or roxy.

_xxxxix_

because you know that she loves you back and she always has.

_xxxxx_

and she lowers her head to yours and whispers six simple words; _kiss me like you mean it_.

* * *

><p>There you have it. Fifty sentences on MollyIIVictoire, all for you, Bluey. Love you, girl :3<p>

If you like this enough to favourite, please don't do so without reviewing, thanks! :)


End file.
